Kurama vs Cayro
by lightning4
Summary: Kurama finally meets the one man he never wanted to. Will he be meeting his mom in the spirit world sooner than he thought?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Kurama was walking through the woods when all of a sudden a weird feeling came over him. He had felt this feeling before but couldn't figure out where. Just then, something caused him to turn around. He noticed a man standing behind him. He immediately knew who the person was and a cold chill fell over him.  
  
"How's your mom doing?" the man asked.  
  
"Cayro?! YOU BITCH! You killed her! Now what do you plan to do?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
With that, Kurama began running. He didn't know where, he didn't care. All he had to do was get away from Cayro. Although he wanted to avenge his mom's death, he knew the last thing she would want is seeing her son in the spirit world two days after she passed over. The next thing he knew he felt a shock go through his entire body and he passed out.  
  
~ Sometime later ~  
  
Kurama woke up unable to move. He knew why. He knew exactly where he was also. Suddenly, the man known as Cayro was standing beside him.  
  
"Cayro Hyudai, the one man who I wished to never see again is the one man I run into."  
  
"I can't believe you're still alive after all this time. After bragging about killing you to an absolute stranger, the guy told me he saw you live and well at the world martial arts tournament. I didn't believe it at first, but then my good friend Onji told me you were still around. I've searched for you for months, assuming and hoping that Onji had been incorrect but here you are."  
  
(Author's Note): ~ In case you haven't figured it out yet, Cayro was the powerful demon who thought he took Kurama's life as a fox demon. ~  
  
'I knew this day would come! Damn!', Kurama thought to himself. "Well you can't have a good fight if I'm paralyzed." After saying that Kurama could instantly move.  
  
"I hope your skills have improved since this last fight," Cayro said.  
  
"Don't worry, they have," Kurama said as he began to take a fighting stance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it, please review, this is my first story and I wanna see if I'm worthy of creating stories for fan fiction. All I want is three reviews and I will continue to make my sequel. If you really liked it, share it with your friends!! ( Thank you!! 


	2. Earlier that evening

"Kurama is depressed," Botan announced.  
  
"Why would he waste his time mourning about a baka ningen?" Hiei asked.  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S NOT YOU!" Keiko and Botan both said.  
  
Just then Yuske walked in the door. "Heyyyy! What the hell is wrong with you Kurama?"  
  
Both Botan and Keiko slapped him. "His mother was murdered," Keiko said.  
  
"What?! By who?!"  
  
"Only Kurama knows who he is," Botan said.  
  
"I think you should kick his ass!" Kuwabara said from the bathroom.  
  
"It's not that simple," Kurama said. "This guy is the one man I never wanted to see again. He is too powerful, trust me. No one here can beat him. I know from past experiences."  
  
"Well, we got your back," Yuske said.  
  
"It's not that simple. It would be a big risk, and a risk I'm not willing to take. I love my mom, but it would break her heart to see me so soon after she passed."  
  
"What do you mean," Kuwabara said.  
  
"It means he doesn't want his mom to see him in the spirit world," Hiei said.  
  
Kuwabara stared at Hiei, still clueless.  
  
"Dead, you idiot." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh... HEY DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT HALF PINT!!"  
  
After that, there was a long silence. Finally Kurama said, "I'm going for a walk"  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Botan said.  
  
"No I'll be fine," Kurama said as he disappeared into the woods. 


	3. Cayro's Shocking Power

Authors Note: Alright, I know this title is corny but it fits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Previous Chapter:  
  
"I hope your skills have improved since this last fight," Cayro said.  
  
"Don't worry, they have," Kurama said as he began to take a fighting stance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Chapter:  
  
Kurama whipped out his rose.  
  
Cayro scoffed.  
  
Kurama quickly whipped his rose whip at Cayro. Cayro doesn't even move. Just as the whip was going to slash Cayro in the face, a bolt of lightning came down and hit Kurama.  
  
Kurama cried out in pain. 'The only way I can come out of this alive is if I move nonstop,' Kurama thought to himself. After deciding to do that, he quickly changed to his fox demon form and picked himself up. He very quickly began advancing toward Cayro just as a lightning bolt crashed down at the place where he was previously laying a split second after he moved.  
  
The only body that was visible for a second was Cayro's, who's seemed to not have moved. Suddenly, Cayro quickly turned around and his hand shot out as a lightning bolt fired at what seemed like no target at all. But it hit what looked like an attacking Kurama, making both demons visible.  
  
Once again, Kurama fell to the ground, screaming in pain.  
  
'How can I beat him.' 


	4. Almost a Repeat

'How can I win this?' Kurama thought as he picked himself once more and seemingly disappeared. As he began to strike, he realized that he was moving much slower than he was before.  
  
He was so close, he almost knew he would get in a good hit, but as Kurama raised his fist, Cayro disappeared. "Damn it!" Kurama said as he looked up and saw Cayro coming down from the sky literally at the speed of light! Cayro was the lightning bolt!!! He knew he was a goner and the last thing he saw for a while was the smirk on Cayro's face as he shocked Kurama with incredible force, causing him to black out.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kurama knew where he was and what he was in. He was at the previous fight with Cayro and he knew he was in a dream. He studied the fight very closely from beginning to end. The fight had gone almost identically to the fight he was in now, all up to the finishing move, but Cayro didn't kill Kurama last time and he wouldn't this time!  
  
Just then, he saw a light at the end of a tunnel.  
  
'I'm afraid this is the end,' he thought, but then he realized it wasn't a light at the end of a tunnel, but it was that sort of thing you see when a light is in front of your closed eyes. He knew he had to move but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw a great electrical storm rapidly building up.  
  
Cayro again struck, but this time with a strike that would have finished Kurama if he hadn't moved. Kurama whipped out his rose whip as lightning crashed down all around him. Cayro was no where to be seen, so Kurama summoned his blood-sucking plant. But his plant barely got anywhere before it was massacred by over 700 billion volts of electricity. Kurama saw where the plant was facing, though, and darted in that direction.  
  
As he was going, he was building up so much adrenaline, he was naturally inserting spirit energy into his whip, making it a hell of a lot stronger, sharper, and very close to indestructible. He traveled on and on with the electrical force only getting stronger. All of a sudden, Kurama could make out the form of Cayro's body in the distance. Fear spread through his whole body, but he continued on. As he got closer, he noticed Cayro was grinning and holding something is his hand. He advanced even further and saw that it was his mom's lifeless head!  
  
"You're mad!" He screamed at Cayro.  
  
Just as he finished saying that, Cayro tossed the head into the air and a lightning bolt hit it. Within a split second, the remains of Cayro's mother were turned into ashes, Cayro was gruesomely whipped continuously until nothing but a big pile of flesh covered with blood remained on the ground, and the huge electrical surge was stopped in an instant.  
  
Kurama slowly drifted to the ground and landed on his knees next to a pile of ashes and just began weeping. 


	5. Disturbing News at a Disturbing Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho  
  
A/N: As much as I hate ending this story, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to.  
  
Every one was wearing black. It would be disrespectful not to.  
  
"All that's left is the rest of your mom's body," Kuwabara announced.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Botan snapped as she smacked him.  
  
"It's alright," Kurama began, "Would you mind retrieving it for me? It wouldn't be much of a funeral without her," He smiled weakly.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Botan. It seemed she approved. So he set off to get the body of Kurama's mom. He wasn't very sure about carrying a headless body, but he figured it was for a good cause.  
  
Every one laid their hands on the jar of ashes, offering their blessings.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Kurama," Keiko asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. She was bound to die anyway, being a mortal. I'm just sad I had to see her go so soon. Life will be lonely without--"  
  
"Kurama! Kurama!" Your mom's body's gone!" It was Kuwabara.  
  
"You probably can't just find it, you idiot," Yuske shouted.  
  
"No, it wasn't where she was buried."  
  
Kurama took off running in the direction his mom was. No one followed him.  
  
He came back a few minutes later. "Kuwabara's right, she's gone."  
  
Every one had a worried look on their faces.  
  
It was Hiei who broke the silence. "Who took her?" A/N: I was just kidding when I said this was the end. Please review, share it with your friends. Satio is the best author ever. 


End file.
